The New Girl
by DBM12
Summary: The students of Hogwarts already started their new school year. But this time there weren't only new teachers, but also a new student. Sarah Parker attended Salems Witches' Institute. She's a really pretty girl, what makes her very populair. She becomes friends with the golden trio. But will everything turn out as she expected? O/C
1. Chapter 1

It was the 1st of September. And like every first of September, the Hogwarts Express arrives at Hogsmeade. All of the students where in the Great Hall by now, and siting by their houses tables. As were Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all watching the sorting ceremony. "I can't believe we are already in our sixth year! It goes so fast!" said Hermione. "Not fast enough" moaned Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. At that moment, there came a loud applause from the Slytherin table. "Aren't there just enough Slytherin's yet?" mumbled Ron. Harry was looking at the Slytherin's table when he saw Draco Malfoy. It looked like he was telling a dramatic story to his friends. He looks not to care about the sorting ceremony at all. "Creep" mumbled Hermione, who probably also had noticed him. "It's like I'm going to hate him more and more every year." said Harry. "I know how you feel mate." said Ron and gave Harry a sympathetic look.

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore held one of his usual speeches. But, this time he didn't only introduce new teachers but also a new student. "And this year we also have a new student at our school who will be in the sixth year." Dumbledore said. "I hope it's not another Slytherin." said Ron and Harry laughs at him. "please welcome," continued Dumbledore "Miss Sarah Parker" and with those words everyone looked at the big doors that gave entrance to the Great Hall. A really beautiful girl walked in. She had long, shiny blond hair and blue eyes. She had a lovely figure, not really curved but still very female. It was the girl every boy dreams about. She walked down the hall with a lovely smile on her face, she looked so confident. She knew she was pretty and used it. There came a loud applause while she was walking down the hall. Along with some flirting whistles from boys. It stopped when she stood still next to Dumbledore. "I'm very pleased that you give miss Parker such a warm entrance" said the headmaster. "Miss Parker comes from The United States of America, where she attended Salems Witches' Institute. But now she has moved to the UK and is lucky enough to attend Hogwarts. "She's not the only one who's lucky" said Ron as he was staring with a dreamy face at her. "and" continued Dumbledore "she also is sorted into a house. We already did this procedure a few days ago." A lot of mumbling started in the Great Hall. Every house was hoping to get her in their house. Dumbledore cough to get the attention back to him. Slowly it went quiet again. "I hope that Gryffindor will earn some house points with this smart witch." Dumbledore said and smiled.

A huge applause came from the Gryffindor table. Almost everyone rose up front their seats to cheer. The other houses looked very disappointed, most of them boys. Ron, who sat next to Harry, moved aside. Sarah came walking towards them. "You..you may sit here if you want?" said Ron to her. "Oh I would love to, thanks!" said Sarah and looked at him. Ron blushed. Hermione, who sat on the other side of the table, reached out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." Sarah took her hand and said "It's nice to meet you too, Hermione." Then Sarah turned to Ron, who blushed even more, and asked "and you are?" "I'm Ron Peasly... Uh I mean Weasly." said Ron in confusion. Harry laughed at his friend. Now Sarah turned to her other side and faced Harry. She didn't seem to realize yet, that she was sitting next to Harry Potter. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" she said a little amazed. "Yes, the one and only." Harry said. "Wow, I've heard so much about you!" said Sarah. "Really?" Harry answered sarcasticly. "I'm sorry, you probably get annoyed by being recognized all the time." Sarah said with a apologizing look. "Well sometimes, I have to admit that. But you get used to it." he said giving a little smile at the end. He didn't want Sarah to feel bad.

Then the tables were suddenly full of lovely food. The dinner has begun. There was a big stuffed turkey in front of them and Ron totally forget about Sarah and grabbed a bit of the turkey.

Everyone started to eat. "Why did you actually moved to the UK?" Hermione asked curiously. "My dad has been offered a job at the Ministry of Magic." Sarah said. "My dad works there too!" said Ron, as he stuffed his mouth full "Wow, we have so much in common." Sarah laughed at him and said "You're such a funny guy!" as she shook her head.

When dinner was finished, Dumbledore told the students to follow the prefect and go to their common rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner the students followed their prefect and went to their house common rooms. It was already late, so most of them immediately went to the dormitories. The next day, the daily routine started again for all Hogwarts students. Which begins with breakfast at the Great Hall at 7.30 am. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sarah were sitting together again. Most of the students looked tired and where quietly eating their breakfast. Not Hermione, she was already reading her books.

"What's the first class we have?" Harry asked.

"Don't you even know that?" Hermione said amazed. " I can't believe you didn't checked your timetable yet." she said as she shook her head.

"It's just the first day." Ron said.

"Exactly." Sarah agreed.

Hermione looked at her and said "Alright, you aren't going to tell me that you don't know either, are you?" Then she looked at Harry, who gave her an apologizing look and said, "Sorry."

"Ok, if you guys really want to know... Our first class is Potions."

"O great!" Ron complained, "It's the first class of the year and we already have to be with the Slytherin's!" "Yeah and don't forget about our favorite teacher!" Harry added.

"Oh please, stop talking about it" Ron said and put his face in his hands.

"What's so bad about it?" Sarah asked innocently

"They are Slytherin's, that not say enough already?" Ron answered.

"But what's so bad about them?" Sarah said.

"well," Hermione begun to explain. "Slytherin is mostly full of bullies and they absolutely hate Gryffindor's."

"And," Harry continued, "Our potions teacher is the head of the Slytherin house."

Sarah nodded, she seems to get the point. Then the bell rang, which means that the first class of the day was about to start.

"Be prepared." Ron said and sighed.

When the four arrived at the classroom they took a seat. Harry sat down next to Hermione, which meant that Ron had to sit next to Sarah, to his great pleasure. They took their books out of their bags and put them on the desks. Although they just had breakfast, Ron already put and chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked, and pointed at a blond guy with a green and silver tie, walking into the classroom.

"You don't want to know, believe me" Harry said.

"Why not? He's pretty cute." Sarah said as she blushed. With those words, Ron choked at his chocolate frog.

"Are you kidding me?!" he cried, "Malfoy is everything except cute!"

"Don't forget friendly" Harry added.

"And helpful" Hermione said.

"In short, he's a total asshole!" Ron said angrily.

Sarah looked a little disappointed. Then, their potions teacher professor Snape, entered the classroom. When he stood in front of the class everyone was quiet and looked a bit scared. Snape walked towards Sarah. "Well, well, so you are Miss Parker."

"Yes, I am." she said confidently

"That wasn't a question." said Snape simply.

"And you have your books on your desk." He said slowly, looking at her desk. Sarah looked up to her teacher and smiled.

"5 point deduction for Gryffindor" Snape said and turned around and walked to his desk. The smile on Sarah's face vanished at those words.

"What?!" Sarah cried. "What did I do wrong?"

"You put your books on your desk, but we are not going to work with them today." Snape said coldly.

"How am I supposed to know? Everyone have their books on their desks!" Sarah cried in disbelief.

"If you keep talking like that to my Miss Parker I will deduct another 5 points from your house."

Sarah decided to keep her mouth shut and put her books back in her bag.

They had to brew a potion. Hermione's was great as always of course, Ron's exploded and Harry's turned bright green instead of orange. Sarah's was actually pretty good, but because Snape hated her, he didn't pay attention to it at all. When the bell rang the four walked out the classroom together. But then, Sarah heard a voice from behind her.

"Good job Parker, already making Snape mad at you on your first day." Draco Malfoy stood behind her and smirked at her, his hands nonchalantly in his pockets.

Sarah turned around. 'Oh my, it's him!' she thought. She pretended if she didn't care about what he said at all.

"I also have a first name you know." was all that she said.

"I know." Draco answered. He keep smirking at her. They just stood there and looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I have to go now Parker." he suddenly said and walked away.

"See you later." Sarah yelled at him.

"I told you he's such as jerk." Ron said as he looked angrily at Malfoy.

"Still a cute jerk." Sarah said and shrugged. She walked along with the other students, while Harry, Ron and Hermione just stood there Looking at each other in confusion. Their new friend was just insulted by Draco Malfoy and she thinks he's CUTE?


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I would like to make some things clear. First of all, thank you for reading my story!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment! **

**Secondly, English is ****not**** my first language, so it might be possible that their are some spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**And this story is about their 6th year,**** but it has nothing to do with the story line of the sixth book.**

* * *

After potions they had 3 other classes, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. D.A.D.A was given by professor Umbridge. During class, they were working in pairs as they had to practice nonverbal spells. Hermione paired up with Sarah and Harry with Ron. Hermione was really good at nonverbal. Ron wasn't at all. He was totally concentrated on Harry, his face turned red from the effort.

"And, do you feel anything?" Ron asked.

"Nope" Harry answered simply.

"Bloody hell, I just can't do it!" Ron moaned.

"Of course you can!" Sarah said " it just takes a lot of practice and concentration."

"Oh no, Umbridge is coming this way." Ron said startled. "Please help me!" he panicked.

"I can't do anything!" Harry said.

"I can" said Hermione.

"Oh please Hermione help me, if she gets here-" Ron stopped talking as he noticed professor Umbridge was standing next to him.

"So, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, show me what you can do." Umbridge said and giving an insidious smile at the end, looking like a toad.

Ron completely panicked, but then Hermione whispered something. Apparently a little too loud.

"Miss Granger, what did you just say?" Umbridge asked innocently.

"No...Nothing..." she stuttered.

"I'm sure you just said something to Mr. Weasley. You're not suppose to help him!" Umbridge said calmly.

"Why can't we help a friend who isn't getting it?" Harry said.

"Enough, you don't talk to me like that!" Umbridge said to Harry. "Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, you both have detention. You'll clean this classroom after we've finished this class." Then Umbridge turned around and walked away, a mean smile on her face, looking like a toad.

Harry and Hermione looked angrily at her, but decided to keep their mouths shut.

After D.A.D.A Sarah and Ron walked out the classroom together as they were heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Sarah was stopped by some first year Ravenclaw girls who wanted to talk to her. It seems that every girl wanted to be her best friend, and every boy her boyfriend.

"Wow, you're so pretty!" one of the girls said. "How come your hair is so shiny?" the other girl asked curiously. Sarah started talking to them. Ron just rolled his eyes at the girls as they were talking about hair and make up. Sarah noticed that and said "I'll see you in the Great Hall" giving a wink at the end. Ron laughed at her and sighed in relief. He continued his was to the Great Hall.

When Sarah and the girls finished their conversation, she also went for lunch. When she entered the Hall, she looked at the Gryffindor table, but didn't see Ron. Then, she looked to her right and she saw him standing in a corner. It looked like he was talking to himself.

"Ron?" Sarah asked carefully as she walked towards him.

Ron jumped and turned around. "Oh, hey." he quickly said.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked curiously. "Why are you standing in this corner?"

"I..I'm thinking about what I've to say...to Harry and Hermione."

Sarah looked at him in confusion.

"They're probably mad at me!"

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Of course I did!" Ron cried. "They have detention because of me! Because I'm too stupid to learn-" he stopped as he was interrupted by Sarah.

"You're not stupid!" she said to him as she grabbed him by his shoulders. "Listen to me, you're not stupid and you haven't done anything wrong!"

Ron shrugged "Well, maybe you're right." he said softly.

"Oh, come here." she said and pulled him into a hug.

Ron was totally overwhelmed by that action, but he was oh so happy.

"Well, well, got yourself a girlfriend, Weasley?" A cold voice came from behind them.

Ron immediately let go of Sarah. He turned around and his face turned completely red, by embarrassment and anger. Malfoy stood there again, together with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Sarah said to Draco.

"What...no...no..she's not." Ron said confused and disappointed at the same time.

"Yeah, what was I actually thinking? It's impossible a girl like that would be YOUR girlfriend." Draco said and smirked at Ron.

"A girl like me?" Sarah asked as she put her hands confidently on her hips.

"Uh," Draco stuttered "You're popular and pretty." He said confidently but didn't realised what he just admitted. Neither did Crabbe and Goyle.

'He just called me pretty?' Sarah thought and with a smile.

Draco blushed a little and seemed to realise that. "Let's go guys." He said to his friends, who grinned at him, and they walked towards the Slytherin table.

Sarah and Ron stood there, looking confused. "Let's eat lunch." Ron said after a few moments.

"Yes, sure." she answered, her mind was still on Malfoy.

They both took a seat at the table and started eating their lunch. After a couple of minutes Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall as well.

"Oh no, there they are." Ron moaned.

"I's going to be fine, trust me." Sarah said and gave him a smile.

"Hey guys!" Harry said. He and Hermione took a seat on the other side of the table.

Sarah waved her hand at them but Ron looked down at his plate.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked worried.

"I'm sorry…" Ron said quietly

"For what?" Harry asked.

"That you guys had detention because of me…"

"It's not your fault!" Hermione said.

Ron looked up from his plate.

"No," Harry continued "it's just crazy that we're not allowed to help each other!"

"I told you so." Sarah said to Ron as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Ron was relieved by the reaction of his friends and they continued eating their lunch.

The other classes went good and they had lovely dinner. When they got back to their common room, Hermione was doing her homework.

"Why are you already doing your homework, if it has to be finished next week?" Ron asked.

"Because," Hermione answered annoyed "I don't want to get in trouble, I like to make everything in time."

Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, I think I'm going to make my homework too." Sarah said.

Ron looked at her shocked. This is not what he expected she would say.

"Yeah, I mean, Hermione is right, you better finish it right away, so you have time to have some fun."

Hermione smiled at her. Ron gave Harry a look. "Uhm, I agree with Sarah."

"Good, good, then you guys going to be nerdy and I'm going to have fun!" Ron complained.

"With who?" Hermione asked teasing.

Ron left the common room with a sigh and went to his dormitory.

The other three laughed.

When they finished their homework, Harry, Hermione and Sarah (Ron was still at his dormitory) took a seat on the carpet near the fireplace.

"What do you think of Hogwarts so far, Sarah?" Hermione asked.

"I really like it! It's way bigger then my old school and the students are really nice!" she answered enthusiastically.

"It seems like everyone likes you, how do you do that?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sarah shrugged and said "I don't know, just be nice to people I guess."

"I think most of them like you for some other reasons." Harry said. Hermione nudged him in his side. "Ouch!"

Sarah laughed "Well it's true, I got a lot of attention, just because I'm pretty." she said as she swung her hair. They all had to laugh. Sarah defiantly knew she was pretty but also liked to make a fool of it.

"You get even more attention then me!" Harry said.

"Oh, but I didn't meant to...I mean.." Sarah said as she had a guilty look on her face.

"No, I don't care, really." Harry said quickly. "I actually love it. It's getting everyone's mind off of me"

They said there for another 45 minutes when Hermione suddenly said "Is Ron still in his dormitory?"

Harry and Sarah looked at each other, they totally had forgot about him.

"I think he's already sleeping, and I think I'm going to bed as well." He said, yawing.

Hermione looked at her watch, 10.33 PM. "Oh my, is it already that late?"

"I think we all have to go to sleep now, we have to get up early tomorrow." Sarah said.

They all stood up, wished each other a good night, and went to their dormitories. Sarah shared her dormitory with Hermione and a few other girls.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it and enjoy it! Please review, comment and share! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sarah, wake up! It's 7 o'clock!" Hermione said as she shook Sarah's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Sarah answered sleepy.

"You need to get ready, it's time for breakfast and then we have herbology."

"I'm so tired." Sarah answered annoyed and she turned to her other side.

Hermione sighed and shrugged "Fine.." She mumbled as she walked away.

"Just a few more minutes." Sarah yawned and closed her eyes.

When Sarah opened her eyes again, she reached out her hand to her nightstand, searching for her watch. When she found it, she grabbed it and looked at it with sleepy eyes. 9.35 AM. Sarah's eyes winded when she realised that her first class already had started. She got up very quickly. "Oh no, oh no.." She mumbled as she searched for her clothes. "Why didn't I listen to her?" She said to herself in disbelief. She dressed quickly, grabbed her schoolbag and left the dormitory. She rushed down the stairs to the common room. She panicked a little when she didn't saw anyone from her year.

She left her common room and started walking down staircases and rushed through corridors. A few moment's later she didn't know where she was, she was lost.

"Oh great!" She moaned as she stood in a hall. She looked around, there were a lot of staircases and corridors, but she didn't know which one she needed to take. Yesterday she just followed the other students to the Great Hall, without thinking about where she actually was. She gave up and sat down on the staircase. She sighed. 'Whatever, then I just don't go to class. I've already missed most of it.' she thought.

She grabbed some books out of her schoolbag. "Hmmm I didn't even took the right books with me." She said to herself and laughed. She put her bag down again and yawed, she was still tired. She moved a little closer to the railing, she let her head rest against it and closed her eyes.

"Hey Parker, had a bad night sleep?"

Sarah opened her eyes immediately and she saw Draco Malfoy. He was standing down the staircase, smirking at her.

"Go away!" Sarah said annoyed.

Draco didn't listen to her and walked up the stairs, he now was a few feet away from her.

"Had some fun with your boyfriend?" He asked teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you like him."

"Yes...But as a friend."

"Such a pity, you clearly means more to him." He said smirking and walked a little closer to her.

Sarah looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't you see it? Weasley is madly in love with you!"

"He is? Oh no, what do I have to do?" she moaned.

"Tell him." Draco answered simply.

"Then I will hurt his feelings!"

"If you don't tell him you would hurt him even more. Not that I care about it." A mean smile appeared on his face.

"Maybe you're right…"

"I'm always right, Parker." He said as sat down next to her.

Sarah looked at him in disgust, but meanwhile she was thinking something else. She was so happy he sat down next to her, and that they where alone. But she also thought about Ron, Harry and Hermione, what they said about him. That he was a bastard and mean to almost everyone.

An awkward silence.

"What are you actually doing here?" she asked after a few moments.

"I can ask you the same question."

Sarah grinned and said "I was on my way to class, but I got lost in this freaking castle!"

"Yes, it's a pretty big castle!" Draco laughed. "Why didn't you follow the other students?"

"Because I already was late, I woke up at 9.35!"

Draco laughed again "You're doing really well, first you made Snape mad at you and now this. It's just the second day!"

"Yes, I got your point Malfoy!" She said annoyed.

"_Hey, I also have a first name you know?_" He imitated her.

"Ha ha very funny." she said sarcastically. You still haven't called me by my first name." she added teasingly.

"I'm very sorry, **Sarah**" he said with emphasis.

Sarah laughed and shook her head.

She looked at her watch. Her second class was about to start in 20 minutes. She stood up and grabbed her schoolbag.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To my next class, I have 20 minutes to get there."

"What class?"

"Transfiguration."

"You've to go through that corridor" he said as he pointed at a corridor on her left, "then turn right, take the staircase and you're there." He instructed her.

She nodded. "If it's the wrong way I'll kill you!"

Draco smirked and stood up as well. "It's not, I promise."

"Sure.." She mumbled and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah followed Draco's instructions and he apparently was telling the truth. She arrived at her classroom just in time. She walked in and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione already sitting at a desk.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said as entered the classroom.

"Where have you been?" Hermione cried.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you…" She said and she sat down next to her, "I fell asleep again."

Ron laughed at her. "It's not funny!" Sarah said as she turned to Ron who was sitting behind her.

"No, she missed two hours of herbology, it's very important." Hermione added.

"And if it never would happen to you." Harry said teasingly.

"Ok ok, fine." Ron said and looked a little grumpy.

"And to make it even worse, I got lost." Sarah said.

"Really? Wow, it's a miracle you have found this classroom then." Harry said.

"Well…" Sarah hesitated for a moment.

"'Well' what?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy told me where I had to go."

"Excuse me?" Ron cried, "He told you where you had to go and you believed him?"

"Not really, but I had no choice. And after all, I'm here!"

"When did he told you that?" Harry asked curiously.

"About fifteen minutes ago." She answered

"Where did you see him?"

"At a big staircase, somewhere up in the castle. Why?"

"What was he doing there? He's supposed to be in class."

"Harry's right, Sarah. Do you know why he was there?" Hermione said.

"I did asked him. But he didn't really answer it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I asked him what he was doing there, but instead of answering that, he asked _me _what I was doing there."

"I'm sure he's up to something!" Ron suddenly cried, "Walking around the castle on his own, when he's supposed to be in class!"

"Mr. Weasley, would you please be quiet and get your books?"

Ron quickly turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind him.

He quickly got his books out of his bag and put them on his desk. His friends laughed at him.

After transfiguration, it was time for lunch. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sarah were sitting at the Gryffindor table when suddenly Fred and George, Ron's older twins brothers, walked up to them.

"Hey everyone!" Fred said.

"Do you guys already know it?" George said enthusiastically.

"Know what?" Ron asked curiously.

"There's a trip planned to Hogsmeade!" Fred said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Next week. I can't wait to go to Zonko's, I've heard they have a lot of new stuff!" George said.

"Don't forget Honeydukes!" Fred added.

"Hogsmeade? That's that village right?" Sarah asked and felt a little embarrassed.

"Yes" Hermione answered, "it's the only village in this country where _only _wizards and witches live."

"That's awesome!" Sarah cried, "I need to do some shopping!"

"I want to go to The Three Broomsticks, it's been so long!" Ron said.

"You only want to go there because of Madam Rosmerta." George said teasingly.

Ron blushed a little "Thats not true! Last time _you _were watching her all the time!"

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes again. They had tree other classes before dinner, but the last class of the day was their worst: Potions.

Harry sat next to Hermione, Sarah and Ron behind them.

"Should I get my books out of my bag this time?" Sarah said and grinned.

She got her books out of her bag and put them on her desk with a loud _bang_.

"Shhh! I'm having a headache!" Someone said from behind her.

She turned around and sighed when she saw Malfoy and his friend Blaise Zabini sitting behind her. "I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I did't slept that well." He said smirking.

"Oh shut up!"

"Yes, leave her alone Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Sorry Weasel, I won't talk to your girlfriend anymore."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sarah said again.

"Miss Parker." An icy voice said.

She turned around and sighed. "No books again?" She said annoyed and raised her eyebrows at her teacher.

"No, that's not it." He slowly said. "You're just talking to loud and I want to start the class."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said.

Snape raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm sorry? It's that all?"

"I'm sorry, _professor_."

"That's better." He said coldly and walked away.

They were very relieved when they finally heard the bell rang and were allowed to leave class. The four stood up and walked towards the door, ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

When Sarah just wanted to walk out the classroom she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "Malfoy!" she cried. "What do you want from me?"

He looked at her innocently. "Sorry." He said and smirked. "I just want to know if you told him already."

"Where are you talking about?"

"Weasel!"

"That's not his name, but no I haven't."

"You need to. You're giving him hope."

"Why do you care about it so much?"

"I just want to help you. Is that against the law or something?"

"No." she answered simply.

"So, tell him!"

"Not now ok! I'm hungry and I want to have dinner."

She turned around and bumped into Harry.

"Harry?!" she said confused.

Harry didn't looked at her.

"What were you talking about?" He asked suspiciously and looked at Draco.

"It's not your business, Potter." Draco said, pushed Harry aside and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Again, I want to thank you for reading my story. It's still not my first language so it's possible that there are some grammer mistakes. And for those who think it's a Mary Sue, it's not. I didn't even heard of it before, to be honest. If you don't like this then you don't have to read it, but please stop posting all that mean comment's. Every tip/helpful comment is welcome. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"What were you talking about?" Harry asked Sarah.

"Nothing...I just want to have dinner now, I'm starving." She said and passed Harry.

She quickly started walking towards the Great Hall. Harry picked up her pace and walked next to her.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy all the time?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean 'all the time'? It's just my second day here and somehow he is talking to me for this two days."

"If he's mean to you or he threatened you-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence cause he was interrupted by Sarah.

"He did not threaten me!" She cried.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be there to help you."

Sarah suddenly stopped walking. "Oh… That's really sweet of you, really."

Harry laughed. "You're my friend, and I help my friends."

Sarah looked at him but didn't said anything.

Harry shook his head "Come on, let's have dinner."

Sarah nodded and they continued their way to the Great Hall.

When they arrived they both took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were sitting opposite each other, Harry sat down next to Ron and Sarah next to Hermione.

While they were eating dinner, Sarah saw Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table. She watched him for a while, but suddenly she realised they had eye contact. She nervously looked away. 'Does he know I was watching him?' she thought. A few seconds later she looked at him again. He was still looking at her too and smirked.

"Are you ok?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Sarah jumped and dropped her fork on the floor. "What?"

Ron and Harry laughed at her. "You seemed to be far away." Hermione said and grinned.

"Really? Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said and blushed a little. She quickly bend down and searched for her fork.

"Got it!" She said as she got up again.

They continued their dinner but now and then Sarah looked in Malfoy's direction, making sure no one would notice. When they were finished, Hermione was the first one who stood up.

"I really need to do some home work." She said.

"Yes, me too." Ron said and looked at Sarah, "I'm going to the library, do you want to come with me?" He asked nervously.

"Of course." She answered and smiled.

Ron sighed in relieve "Good."

"Oh I need to go to the library too." Hermione said. "Ouch."

"No you don't." Harry said as he nudged her. "Come on." And he grabbed her arm and walked away.

Sarah felt a little uneasy. "So…" She said and looked at Ron, who blushed, "I guess we better go now."

Ron nodded and they walked out together.

* * *

"Do you understand it better now?" Sarah asked Ron as she pointed at a page of a book.

Ron nodded, but actually he hadn't listen to her at all, he was too busy staring at her.

"So, can you explain it in your own words to me now?"

"Yeah, I totally agree…" Ron said in a dreamy voice.

"You didn't even listen to me, did you?"

Ron made a kind of 'Uhuh' noise.

"Ron?" Sarah closed the book with a loud noise, "Ron!"

"Sorry, what?" Ron said confused as he jumped.

"You don't even listen to me!" Sarah said a little too loud, making the librarian warning her with a 'Shh!'

"Yes I did." Ron simply answered.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at him.

"You were talking about… vampires, right?"

"It's herbology…" Sarah said and looked at him with a duh-face.

"Oh yeah, then you were talking about garlic…" he slowly answered.

"Never mind." Sarah said and sighted. She picked up the books and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to put this books away, it doesn't make any sense." she said and walked over to a bookcase. She wanted to put the books away on a bookshelf, but it was a little too high for her. Ron stood up and walked over to her.

"Here, let me help you." he said and took the books from here.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he said as he put the books away.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Sarah walked away. Ron turned around and followed her out of the library. "I'm sorry." he said to her as he picked up her pace.

Sarah kept walking and didn't looked at him.

"I know you wanted to help me, and I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you carefully."

"I said never mind." Sarah answered simply and walked a little faster.

"Oh, all right." he said and shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"I am going to the common room, I don't know. Where you go to?" she said a little annoyed.

"The common room… yeah sure."

"It's already late and we need to get up early. I don't want to oversleep again."

Ron laughed a little. They kept on walking without saying anything till they entered the Gryffindor Tower. The common room was empty.

"So…" Sarah started. "I think I go to my dorm then."

"Yeah, me too…" he answered a little uneasy.

"Good night." she said and smiled.

"Good night."

Sarah turned around and walked towards the stair case. "Wait!" Ron suddenly said.

Sarah turned around and looked at him in confusion. "Yes?"

"I..I..uh.." he cleared his throat. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he said so fast that it was almost unintelligible.

Sarah still looked at him confused, but after a few seconds she said "Sure, I would love to."

"Really?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes. And I'm sorry that I wasn't that nice to you tonight. I just get annoyed when I'm tired."

"It's okay, really."

Sarah smiled at him and turned around again, walking up the staircase to her dorm. Ron just stood there and tried to realise he asked her out on a date. A smile appeared on his face and he sighted in relief. He decided to go to his dorm as well, and went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think about it. I also want to thank Amanda for checking up on my grammer every time. She makes it possible for me to publish this. So, THANK YOU! I also try to post a new chapter every 1-2 weeks. But since school is pretty busy, I can't promise. Again, thanks for reading! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, it felt like the week went faster then normally. Ron has been nervous about his date all the time. When the day has come of their Hogsmeade trip, most students were up early. When Sarah walked down the staircase from her dorm to the common room, she saw that most of the students were already up.

"Good morning." George said to Sarah.

"Hey." she answered and forced a smile.

"What's wrong, are you nervous?"

"Nervous? About what?"

"Your date." George said teasingly.

"Of course I'm not! And it's not even a date...We just will go drink something together."

"That's a date." Fred said. "Ron is very nervous about it too."

"I'm not nervous!" she answered annoyed. The twins laughed at her.

"Where is 'my date' by the way?" she asked.

"Trying to have breakfast." George said. "But he's too nervous to eat."

Sarah shook her head "Seriously…" she mumbled as she sat down a chair.

"We're leaving in an hour, so we are going to check if he's still alive." Fred said and laughed.

"Yep, see you later." George added as they walked out together.

* * *

In reality Ron, Sarah, Harry and Hermione arrived at Hogsmeade one and a half hour later, but to Sarah it felt like 5 minutes (probably even shorter for Ron.)

"So…" Ron started nervously when they stood at the High Street. "Should we go to the Three Broomsticks? Or do you want to do something else first?"

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks first." Sarah answered and smiled nervously.

Ron nodded. "Okay."

"I would like to do some shopping first." Hermione said.

"That's ok." Ron answered.

"I need to do some shopping too." Harry said. "I hope you don't mind. We will come later."

"No, no of course not! No problem." Ron said happily, he would be alone with her again.

"Okay, we will go then…" Sarah said and grabbed Ron's arm. Ron blushed a little at her action. "Yes, see you later." he said to his other friends, waved and he and Sarah started walking toward the Three Broomsticks.

"Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know. I just wanted to leave them alone." He said and laughed.

"Really?" Hermione said in disbelieve. "You really think it's going to work out between them?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to give them a chance."

"Maybe you're right. Come on, I want to go to Honeydukes." she said and tugged Harry's arm.

On their way to Honeydukes they saw Malfoy, sitting on a bench on his own. It looked like he was reading something. Harry was the first one who noticed him, he suddenly stopped walking and hold Hermione arm. "Wait!" he whispered to her.

She turned around. "What is it?"

"Look, Malfoy." he said as he pointed at him.

"So?"

"He's alone. Do you ever see him alone?"

"Not really…"

"And he's doing something...Looks like he's reading a letter or…"

"Yes you're right." Hermione said.

"Come on." Harry said as he walked a little closer to him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Trying to find out what he's doing. I don't trust him. Remember when Sarah told us when she saw him at the staircases? He also was alone, walking around the castle when he supposed to be in class."

"You just sound like Ron now." Hermione said and laughed a little.

"I know, but I think he's right." he said when he kept on walking. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to walk after Harry. When they were a few feet away from the bench, Malfoy stood up, folding up the paper he was reading and putted it in his pocket.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry said coldly.

Draco turned around. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"What were you reading?"

"It's private, none of your business." he said and turned around again.

"I don't know what you are doing," Harry continued. "but keep Sarah out of it."

Draco turned to Harry again, looking confused.

"Sarah? What do you mean?"

"You're up to something and I know you're going to use her for something!" Harry cried.

"Harry!" Hermione said and grabbed his shoulder.

Malfoy laughed at him. "I'm not going to use any of your friends, Potter. And even if I was up to something, why would I use her?" He shook his head and walked away.

"Harry, what was that!" Hermione said.

"I don't trust him!"

"I know you don't, but why Sarah?" she asked confused.

"He's talking to her all the time, last week after potions, they were talking about something. But they both didn't want to tell me what was going on."

"You shouldn't snoop in other people's businesses all the time."

"What ever...Let's go to Honeydukes." he said annoyed and walked towards the shop.

"Sure." she said and smiled as she walked after him.

* * *

"Should we sit down here?" Ron asked Sarah as he walked up to a table at the Three Broomsticks.

"Yes, that table is fine." she answered and gave him a smile. They both sat down. "Do you want me to get you a butterbeer?" he asked a little nervously.

"Oh that would be nice, thank you."

Ron gave her a smile and walked to the bar. When Sarah sat at the table she got a little nervous. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'I'm really giving him hope, I need to tell him… But maybe I will like him…Later…' she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked worried as he putted the beers down on the table. Sarah looked up. "Yeah… I'm fine."

Ron sat down again.

"Thank you." Sarah said and she drunk some of her butterbeer.

"You're welcome. So, do you like Hogsmeade so far?"

"Yes I do, I haven't seen much of it yet, but what I've seen looks nice."

"We can go to Gladrags Wizardwear later, I mean you look like a fashion girl to me…"

Sarah laughed at him. "Yeah you're right, I really like fashion."

There was a silence for a few moments.

"I'm still sorry that I didn't listen to you…" Ron suddenly said quietly.

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"At the library…"

"You're still sorry about that?!" she cried. "Ron, I already told you it was okay, don't worry so much." she said and put her hand on his.

Ron looked at their hands. Sarah seemed to notice what she was doing and quickly took her hand back.

"Sorry." she said and blushed a little.

Ron smiled. "It's okay. You are really sweet, you know that?" he said and turned red.

Sarah smiled uneasy. "Well, thank you...I guess."

There was an awkward silence again.

"I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." Ron said as he stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Sarah answered. As soon as he was gone she did put her head in her hands again "What am I doing?" she said to herself.

"Yes, what are you doing?"

Sarah jumped at that voice, she looked up and saw Malfoy again.

"Can't you just leave me alone for one day?!" she cried.

He smirked at her and sat down at the table.

"Okay, I know you don't like me Parker, but you really have to listen to me." he said as he looked at her seriously.

"I never said I don't like you, and why do you care so much?" she said annoyed.

Draco sighted. "I already told you that I just wanted to help you. I saw you grabbed his hand, do you have any idea what that means to him?" he said looking at her more serious.

"Are you stalking me or something?" she said shocked.

"Of course not! That's insane."

"But you've been spying on us…"

"No, not spying. I just saw you guys when I looked trough the window."

"Sure." Sarah said sarcastically.

Draco stoop up again. "Just tell him. You don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Who said I never will fall in love with him? Maybe it just has to grow." she said and shrugged.

"You don't choose who you fall in love with, Parker. It just happens…" he said as he looked down.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "Are you trying to-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Ron cried as he came back.

"Ron! Seriously, calm down." Sarah said to him.

"Go away, Malfoy!"

"Easy, easy, I was just about to leave." he said.

When he walked away he put a hand on Sarah shoulder and whispered "Do what I told you." And walked out.

"Sit down, Ron." Sarah said.

"What was he doing here?" he asked again as he sat down.

"Nothing… Uhm, Ron, I need to tell you something…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked worried.

"I uh-" She couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by Harry and Hermione, who just came in.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**English still isn't my first language so it's still possible that there are any grammatical mistakes. Again, thank you for reading my story! :) **

**If you have any tips or helpful comments, I would like to know. I'm trying to publish new chapter every one or two weeks, but since school also is pretty busy, it might take longer some times. I hope you like this new chapter! **

* * *

"Hey guys," Harry said. "Do you mind if we sit down by you two?"

"No, of course not," Ron answered. "What do you want to tell me, Sarah?" he said as he looked at her seriously.

Harry and Hermione sat down at the table as well. "Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Sarah just wanted to tell me something." Ron answered.

"Yes...I uh…" Sarah stuttered. "I don't know what you think about us...But I think we misunderstood each other."

Ron looked a little confused.

"You see, I have to tell you, I mean...I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Yes…" she sighed. "I don't feel the same things for you as you do for me."

Ron looked sad and confused at the same time.

"I'm really sorry."

"It...It's okay. I mean, you're honest. That means a lot to me." he said and tried to smile.

"No it's not okay! I lied to you!" Sarah cried. "I mean, I had to tell this way earlier. I'm sorry."

Ron stood up. "Do you want to drink anything?" he said as he looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Ron?" Sarah said confused, but he didn't listen to her. Harry and Hermione nodded and Ron walked to the bar.

"He's mad at me, ins't he? Although he says he's okay." Sarah asked as she looked at Harry and Hermione.

"I'm afraid he is," Hermione answered. "but it's good you did tell him." she said and gave a little smile to comfort her.

"Don't worry too much, he maybe is disappointed now, but that will be over soon." Harry said.

Ron came back and putted the two drinks on the table with a loud bang. He sat down and stared at his own butterbeer. This made Sarah only feel more bad about herself. Hermione smiled at her, "It will be okay," she whispered as she put a hand on her arm. Sarah sighed.

The four sat there for a longer time and talked about school and Hogsmeade. Actually Harry and Hermione where the two who talked the most. "….Then we wanted to go to Honeydukes," Harry told Sarah. "and then we saw-" Hermione nudge him and gave him a look. "What?" Harry said confused as he looked at her.

"Not now." Hermione said sharply.

"What did you see?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Nothing." Hermione simply answered.

"Malfoy," Harry said fast, Hermione looked at him annoyed. Ron looked up when he did hear the name.

"So?" Sarah said confused, "I don't get it. Why don't you want to tell?"

"I don't trust him," Harry said.

"Yes, I know you don't."

"He was sitting on a bench, reading something. I don't know what is was, but he didn't want anyone else to read it."

"Is that so weird? Maybe it was something private?" Sarah answered.

"That's what he said as well," Hermione said.

"Are you sure he didn't threaten you?" Harry asked carefully.

"Harry! I told you this before!" she cried and stood up. "I'm done with this conversation."

"Sorry!" he quickly said. "Please sit down."

"We won't talk about it anymore," Hermione added.

Sarah sighed and sat down again. "Alright."

They stared to chat about other things and got some more drinks. Harry put out a box of his pocket and putted it on the table. "Chocolate frogs, anyone?" he said and grinned.

Ron looked up and couldn't resist to ask for one. "Well if you don't mind." he said quietly.

"Of course not, here." Harry said as he opened the box and hold it in front of Ron. Ron grabbed out a chocolate frog and stuffed it into his mouth. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Harry hold the box in front of Sarah too.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed out a frog. The atmosphere at the table was a little better, even Ron began to talk again. After a few minutes Harry looked at his watch, "Maybe it's time to go back."

"Yeah I think so," Sarah said and stood up. The other three stood up too, put on their coats and walked out. On their way to school Hermione said to Sarah "You see, he's not that mad anymore." and gave her smile.

Ron heard what Hermione said and sighed. "Maybe I overreacted a little to much…" he said that only Harry could hear it. "Maybe," he answered and laughed a little.

They kept on walking for a while without saying anything.

"Malfoy…" Ron mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Malfoy!" Ron suddenly cried.

Sarah and Hermione who walked in front of them turned around.

"It's him! He told you to do this!"

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"In the Three Broomsticks! He was there too, and he talked to you! What did he tell you? 'That stupid poor Weasel is not worth it?'"

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Ron, this is crazy!" Sarah said annoyed, she turned around and walked on.

"Why don't you answer me?" he yelled after her.

"Because it doesn't makes sense at all!" she said as she turned around. "Why would I even listen to someone like him?"

"You tell me." Ron answered simply.

Sarah gave him an angry look and turned around again, she quickly continued her way to the castle.

"Well done," Hermione said as she looked at Ron annoyed.

"What?"

"Why did you had to say that? You two finally started acting normal to each other again."

"Oh now it's suddenly all MY fault?" he cried.

"Guys!" Harry interrupted them. "Please, stop it, this is not going to make it any better. Let's go back to school." He gave them a serious look and started walking again. Ron and Hermione agreed in annoyance.

* * *

**THANSK FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND UNTILL NEXT TIME! ;) XX**


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah went back to school and didn't show herself at dinner. When Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room later, they saw her sitting at a table, doing her homework.

"Don't," Hermione said to Ron and grabbed his arm, he was about to walk over to her.

"Give her some time," she said. "That's what girls need."

"I don't understand anything of girls," Ron answered annoyed.

When Sarah saw them, she stood up, packed her books and went to her dorm.

Ron shook his head and sat down at a chair.

The week went on like this, Ron and Sarah barely talked to each other and Malfoy seemed to enjoy this situation. He and his friends often shared smirks and made fun of Ron.

Ron would love to punch him right in the face but Harry and Hermione held him in check.

"He's not worth it, Ron," Harry said to him as he grabbed his shoulder.

"I hate him," he said through gritted teeth.

"I know you do, I hate him too," Harry said.

It kinda stressed Harry that he constantly had to keep an eye on his friend to see if he wouldn't hurt anyone, the tension between Sarah and Ron didn't make him feel any better and of course homework, lots and lots of homework.

Till finally quidditch season arrived. He loved to play quidditch, he finally could blow off some steam.

Their first quidditch practise of the year went pretty well, the weather was good; a clear sky and no wind, and everyone has been looking forward to it since the summer, so they all were very keen.

It surprised Harry to see Sarah sitting on the tribune. When the practise was over and he was on his way to the dressing room he was stopped by her.

"Harry!"

He turned around, "Oh, hey Sarah," he said a little confused.

"Uh…" she started a little uneasy. "Is Ron still mad at me?"

"He's not mad," Harry answered. "He's just...annoyed."

Sarah nodded.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Harry said.

"Why me? He's the one who started," she said.

"Sarah, come on. Ron isn't going to do that. If you want it to be okay between you two, you really should take the first step."

"That sounds like I'm going to propose to him," she laughed

"Yeah, maybe a little," Harry laughed as well. "But, you really should go talk to him," he said a way more seriously.

"I know," she sighed. "Where is he?"

"I think he's at library, doing his homework or something."

"Homework?" Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, it's a weird combination, Ron and homework, I know." he said and laughed as well.

"Ok, well I think I'm going to look for him then…"

"That's really good of you, really. I'm going to change, I'll see you later." he said and smiled.

"See you later," she said, waved, and left with a nervous smile on her face.

She walked back to the castle. On her way to the library she was thinking about what she should say to Ron. She was deep in thought when she turned a corridor and bumped into Ron himself.

"Oh sorry I- Ron?!" she exclaimed.

"What? Sarah? What are you doing here?" he said confused by her sudden appearance.

"I was on my way to the library," she said.

"Oh, well I won't hold you up," he said and started walked again.

"Ron, wait!"

He turned around. "What?"

"I want to talk to you, well I need to talk to you,"

"About what?" he asked a little annoyed.

"About this," she said. "This whole situation, it doesn't make sense. I understand that you were mad, but it really needs to stop now."

"If you stop talking about Mal-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"You are the one who start talking about him all the time!"

They looked at each other angrily for a few seconds.

"Sorry," she suddenly said quietly. "I shouldn't react like this every time, that's were it goes wrong."

Ron gulped. "It's okay. I..I also should react differently. And don't be too impulsive."

"So, then we both agree on that," she said and smiled a little.

"Yeah…"

"So, can everything be okay again?" she asked.

"If you don't talk to Malfoy anymore,"

"I haven't spoken to him ever since," she said

"Keep it on," he said and laughed a little.

"I'll try, but you can't tell me who I may see and who not. I still decide who I want to speak with."

"You want to speak to him?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I don't say that…" she answered quietly.

"I just think you're better off without him. No one has ever become better of him!" he said the last word with some kind of disgust.

Sarah laughed a little. "Maybe not," she said and walked closer to him. "Don't take this wrong, but can I give you a hug? Just a friendly one?" she asked a little unsure.

"If that makes you feel better," he said and blushed slightly.

"It probably does," she said and smiled.

"Alright," he smiled as well and opened his arms. She stepped closer to him and hugged him. It felt a little awkward, although she knew it was just a friendly one. He knew it too, she told him after all, but still it felt awkward.

She stepped back and they looked at each other for a few seconds. Then they both burst out in laughter.

"That was weird!" she laughed.

"It was," Ron said. "But it's okay now. I'm sorry for being such a prat."

"You weren't… okay maybe you were," Sarah said.

"Oh, thank you," Ron answered sarcastically.

"Sorry,"

"Never mind, you are right. And you're honest, again." he said.

She smiled a little. "I think it's time for lunch," Sarah said, changing the subject.

Well, you don't have to tell that Ron twice.

They walked into the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione were already sitting at the Gryfindor table.

When Hermione saw Ron and Sarah walking in together, she nudged Harry.

"Harry, look!" she said in disbelief.

"Oh it worked out!" Harry said happily.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "What worked out?"

"I told her she should go talk to him, she did and apparently it worked out," Harry answered.

Ron and Sarah walked over to them, chatting and laughing, and sat down.

"So… everything is okay again between you two?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, it's all good again," Sarah answered happily and smiled at Ron and her two other friends.

"And did you already planned at date, for the wedding?" Harry asked and laughed.

Ron, who just took a sip of his drink, almost choked at this.

"Oh shut up!" Sarah said.

Ron and Hermione shared a confused look. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that's something between Harry and me, never mind," she said and started eating her lunch.

Harry grinned at her but she gave him an distorting look. It wasn't a really good timing to talk about a wedding, when Ron was trying to get over Sarah. It already was embarrassing enough she had to tell him she didn't like him that way.

Durning lunch they talked about quidditch, homework and other things, they atmosphere was so much better now. When they were finished Hermione said she had to do some homework.

"I'm going to do my homework too," Harry said. "Umbrigde keeps us giving more and more and since quidditch has stared again…" he sighed.

"Are you two coming too?" Hermione asked Ron and Sarah.

"Homework?" Sarah sighed. "I don't feel like doing homework now at all. The weather so lovely outside!"

"It's important that you do your homework!" Hermione said in her bossy manner.

"I know," Sarah said quickly. "I'll do it later, I promise."

"And you, Ron?" Hermione looked at him seriously.

"Well," Ron started. "I actually just finished it."

"Yeah sure," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Ron responded a little indigently.

"Alright, alright, I believe you,"

"Okay, then we just go doing our homework," Harry said to Hermione. "Have fun you two." he said and gave Sarah a teasing smile, grabbed Hermione's arm and walked out.

"Would you like to go outside?" Sarah asked Ron. "The weather is lovely for this time of the year,"

"Oh, of course, let's go for a walk," Ron said.

They walked out of the caste. The sky was still clear, no wind and even the sun was shining a little.

"What did Harry mean with 'did you already planned a date for the wedding'?" Ron asked curiously, while they were walking along the lake.

"Oh that," Sarah answered. "That's nothing, long story."

Ron nodded. They stood still to take a view over the lake.

"It's really beautiful," Sarah said. "The whole school grounds look so much more beautiful then my old school," she said and stared at the lake.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah...The weather is beautiful too, isn't it?"

"It is, but you already said that about ten times," he answered and laughed a little.

"Oh, sorry," she said quietly.

They stood there for another few moments without saying anything and staring at the lake.

'Why was she talking about the weather?' Ron thought. He sighed.

"Sorry, you're bored, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Ron said a little absent, he was deep in thought.

"Okay, I bored you," she said.

"What? No, no you didn't," he said and turned to her.

"Oh, well I can see you look very amused," she said and laughed scornfully.

Ron smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry so much,"

"I don't,"

"You do, I can see it," he said and tugged some of her hair behind her ear.

She look a little confused at his action.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, but then Ron did something totally unexpected. He suddenly stepped closer to her and kissed her, right on the lips. It took a few seconds before Sarah realised what he was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry it sometimes takes a while before a publish a new chapter. School is pretty busy sometimes. Anyways, English still isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes. Please review, cause I really want to know what you guys think about it :)**

* * *

_They looked at each other for a few seconds, but then Ron did something totally unexpected. He suddenly stepped closer to her and kissed her, right on the lips. It took a few seconds before Sarah realised what he was doing_.

She pulled back.

"RON?!" she exclaimed. "What the hell is this suppose to mean?!"

He blinked with his eyes, a confused and embarrassed look on his face.

"I...I-uh… I don't know," was all he could say.

"You kissed me!"

"I-I know… I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry…" he blushed.

She sighed. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could she heard a cold voice from behind her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him, Parker," Draco Malfoy said.

They both turned around quickly. Ron became even redder by his anger.

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Oh, such a nasty language for some girl like you," he said amused.

"A girl like me?" she said and raised her eyebrows.

Instead of answering with words, he just gave her one of his signature smirks.

"You told me you hadn't spoken to him!" Ron cried and faced Sarah.

"I haven't!"

"Oh, you forgot about last week?" Malfoy said.

"What?" Ron said and looked angrily from Malfoy to Sarah.

"That's not true!" Sarah cried. "We haven't spoken since Hogsmeade, this is rubbish!"

"And what about last night?" Draco said and smirked.

"Last night?" Ron echoed him.

"He's lying!" Sarah desperately said to Ron.

"Oh really? Prove it," Ron simply answered.

"What? Why should _I_ prove it? You believe him instead of me?" she said in disbelief.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised," Ron said.

"Ron, what the hell?" she said in confusion, she didn't understand why he would believe him instead of her, he was the person he hated the most after all.

"Well, well, your friends obviously really trust you," Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Sarah yelled to him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, satisfied to see the mess he made.

"I-I can't believe this…" Ron stuttered.

"No you can't, because it's not true!" Sarah cried and looked desperately.

A scowl appeared on Ron's face, and before he even knew it, his fist was moving towards Malfoy's face. But Draco was quick and grabbed Ron's wrist just before he would have been punched.

"Don't be so aggressive, Weasel,"

Ron pulled his hand back and reached for his wand, so did Draco. They both were pointing their wands at each other now. Sarah's jaw dropped when she looked at them, she couldn't bring out a word.

"Don't do this, Weasel,"

"Why not? I'm not scared of you or anything,"

"Hmm braver then I thought," Draco said. "But you better not do this, I think your mom's heart would break if she hears she lost her son. Oh well, she has enough sons, maybe she could miss one,"

"Not a word about my family, Malfoy," he answered trough gritted teeth.

Draco laughed a little. "So much bravery, adorable," he said and shook his head.

Their wands were still pointing at each others faces.

"Lower it," Draco commended.

"You first," Ron said and tightened the grip on his wand.

"Lower your wand!"

"Just do it, Ron," Sarah said from behind them. Both of the guys looked in her direction, they had forgotten she still was there.

"Fine, just defend him, I thought we were friends?" Ron said.

"We are, just do it, you won't make it any better,"

Ron hesitated for a moment, but then he lowered his wand. And surprisingly enough Malfoy did the same. "Good boy," he said, as if he was talking to a dog.

Ron forced himself to ignore those words.

"I'm going back to the castle, _alone_," he added quickly because Sarah walked over to him.

She looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, I need to think," Ron said. "I'll see you later."

Sarah nodded and Ron started walking towards the castle.

She turned around and looked at Malfoy, she shook her head. "Why?"

"Why what?" he said innocently.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"I'm trying to let him stay away from you,"

"I don't want him to stay away from me! Everything was just back to normal again,"

"So you wanted him to kiss you?"

"No, no of course not,"

"Let me take care of this," he said and stepped closer to her.

"Why would I?" she said and looked at him in disgust.

"Don't worry, it will be okay,"

"Why does everyone think I worry so much?" she said annoyed.

He smirked. "There probably will be some truth in it then,"

"If you're going to kiss me too, Malfoy, I'll push you in the lake!"

"I don't even dare to," he said and laughed a little.

"You're unbelievable," she said and shook her head.

"Maybe," he said quietly and looked down. It was strange to see that someone like Malfoy, someone so confident, could also be so vulnerable, almost shy.

"Is everything okay?" Sarah ask a little worried and confused at the same time.

"Yeah, of course," he said and looked up at her again, she could see the confidence in his eyes building up again.

"Okay…" she said and nodded. "I'm going to do my homework I guess,"

"Alright," he simply answered.

"Alright, well, bye," she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Bye," he said and gave her a little smile.

"Bye," she said again.

"Yes, bye, no go before Granger gets mad cause you didn't do your homework," he said and laughed.

She laughed too, turned around and started walking back to the castle. When she took a few steps, she turned around and looked at him, she wasn't sure why she did that. Did she wanted to say something to him? Did she wanted to wave at him? Did she wanted to say bye to him, _again_? She couldn't figure out, so she turned her back to him again and continued her way to school.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**I'M ALREADY WORKING ON CHAPTER 13, SO I STAY TUNED! :) **

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment :)**

* * *

_She laughed too, turned around and started walking back to the castle. When she took a few steps, she turned around and looked at him, she wasn't sure why she did that. Did she wanted to say something to him? Did she wanted to wave at him? Did she wanted to say bye to him, again? She couldn't figure out, so she turned her back to him again and continued her way to school. _

Sarah went back to her common room. She looked around and didn't see Ron, neither Harry and Hermione, they probably were still in the library, but she had no idea were Ron was. She went to her dorm and grabbed some of her books, parchment and quill, and sat down on her bed. She couldn't really concentrate on her homework, she was thinking about what had happened. Why Ron kissed her, why Malfoy seemed to care about her; she is a Gryffindor and friends with Harry Potter. She sighed, she was so confused. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, all of this gave her a headache. Maybe she did worry too much, maybe they were right. She forced herself to push that worries aside and concentrate on her potions essay.

After twenty minutes she heard the door of the dormitory open, Hermione came in.

"Hello," Hermione said as she walked over to Sarah and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Sarah answered with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked as she looked at her a bit worried.

"Yes… Well, no. Ron's mad at me again," she answered and looked down.

"I know, he just told Harry and me," Hermione said.

Sarah sighed, "I don't know what to do," she said and looked at Hermione again. "He keeps getting mad for no reason. It's not even true that me and Malfoy talked to each other. I don't understand that Ron believes him instead of me,"

"I don't know either," Hermione said. "But I believe you,"

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered and smiled at her. "I never have believed a word of what Malfoy said,"

Sarah smiled too, she was happy that someone believed her.

"Is your homework finished?" Hermione asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, almost,"

"Should I help you?"

"Oh that would be nice, thanks," Sarah said happily.

"Okay, let me see…" Hermione said and looked at her parchment.

When they finished her homework, they went downstairs. But as soon as Sarah walked over to a seat near the fireplace, she saw a annoyed Ron talking to Harry, he seamed to tell Harry the whole story again, waving up his arms dramatically in the air.

"Uhm," Sarah said and looked at Hermione, she didn't really want to go to him now.

"Come on," Hermione said and placed at hand on her shoulder to give her some confidence.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Okay," she mumbled.

"Hey," Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

Ron didn't say something but looked into the fire with a frown on his face.

"Hey," Harry said and smiled at Hermione, but when he looked at Sarah his smile disappeared. Sarah felt uneasy when he looked at her like that. "What?" she decided to ask as innocently as possible.

"Why do you talk to him?" Harry asked seriously.

"To who?" she still tried to sound innocently.

"To Malfoy,"

"I don't!" she cried desperately.

"Why do you respond like this then?" Harry said and raised his eyebrows.

"Because it annoys me hat no one believes me! Harry, tell me one reason why you would believe Malfoy instead of me,"

"I don't say I believe Malfoy, but I do believe Ron,"

"That's the same thing!" she cried. "And Ron is just stupid that he believes him!"

Ron stood up and turned to Sarah. "Excuse me?" he said and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said that you're stupid! Because you believe him!"

"I'm not stupid!" he spit back.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Guys!" Hermione came between them. "Seriously, can't you just talk this out?"

"No!" Ron and Sarah said at the same time. "I already thought we talked something out," Sarah said. "But apparently he doesn't even want to be friends with me!"

"You know what," Ron said angrily. "Maybe you're right, maybe I don't even want to be friends with you!"

"Fine!" Sarah cried.

"Fine!" Ron cried as well.

"FINE!" she cried again and turned around. "Asshole," she mumbled. She rushed up the stairs, got into her dormitory again and slammed the door with a loud bang.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was a short chapter, but I promise the next one is going to be longer. Stay tuned! **

** xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. This one is way longer and I hope you like it! **

**English still isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes, although I'm hoping I'm improving my English haha.**

**Please enjoy and review! :) **

* * *

_"You know what," Ron said angrily. "Maybe you're right, maybe I don't even want to be friends with you!" _

_"Fine!" Sarah cried._

_"Fine!" Ron cried as well._

_"FINE!" she cried again and turned around. "Dolt," she mumbled. She rushed up the stairs, got into her dormitory again and slammed the door with a loud bang. _

She fell down on her bed, her face in her pillow. She screamed all of her annoyance and anger out into her pillow, making a muffled "hmppgg" kind of noise. She looked up from her pillow and sighed deeply. What was going on? Why couldn't it just be alright? And why did always everything happen after she talked with Malfoy? 'I should hate him' she thought. But she couldn't. Somehow, she liked him, although she thought he was a jerk. She was so confused, it didn't make any sense.

She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I should not like him," she told herself.

She sighed deeply again, closed her eyes and put her hands on her belly. "I should not like him, I should not like him," she told herself again.

"Who should you not like?"

Sarah sat up. Hermione just came in. "No one...It's none of you business!" Sarah answered annoyed.

Hermione's eyes winded at Sarah's anger reaction. "Okay, well excuse me," she said. "But if you mean you shouldn't like Ron-"

"No it's not him! And maybe I shouldn't like him either!" Sarah interrupted her.

"Seriously, don't overreact so much," Hermione said annoyed. "But if it's not Ron who is it then?"

"I told you it's none of your business!" Sarah spit back again.

"What's wrong with you? I'm your friend!" Hermione said indignantly. "Wait… no way…"

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"Is it...Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a little frown on her face.

"Of course not!" Sarah cried.

"It is, I can tell it by the way you react!"

"Oh yeah of course you can, you're the smartest of all of us!"

"You know what, I'm wondering why you weren't sorted into Slytherin," Hermione said, looking angry.

"Maybe I would have had real friends there!"

"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought _we_ were your friends?"

"I thought so too, but I don't think you have fights with your friends all the time,"

"You're the one who started arguing with me! And causing the arguments with Ron,"

"Oh, so now it's suddenly all _my_ fault?" Sarah said and raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't say that," Hermione said, trying to hold back her anger.

"You did! Can you please go now?"

"Well, if you didn't notice, it's also my dorm, but fine I'll go for now. I don't even want to be around you,"

"Good," Sarah simply answered.

Hermione walked back to the door. "I don't think you will have a lot of friends left if you keep acting like this," Hermione said when she turned back to Sarah.

"I don't care, I don't need friends like this,"

Without saying another thing, Hermione turned around and left the dorm.

Sarah sighed, laid back on her bed and put her hands for her eyes. What was she doing? Hermione was right, she wouldn't have much friends left if she keep on going like this.

'But do I want friends like this?' she thought. 'Maybe I really would be better off with a friend like Malfoy, he's warning me from the beginning.'

She felt so bad about herself. She knew she caused a lot of arguing, but if they would react a little different, 'Just like real friends would…' she thought. 'What am I thinking? I'm losing friends for the biggest jerk ever?' She came to the conclusion that she was. That realisation made her cry a little, she didn't want all of this.

She did not leave her dorm for dinner, she wasn't hungry at all. She just spend her time sitting on her bed, doing some other homework and she cried now and then. She always was loved by everyone, and now there were people that didn't like her, she wasn't used to it at all. She just find herself being spoiled, and what if all of her old friends didn't liked her either? But the just were afraid to say it? What if no one ever liked her before?

'No one ever showed that they really do care about me, except Draco…Maybe I should give it a chance, he wants to be friends with me, so why not?' She still didn't felt completely right about it, but she never have had the idea Malfoy did this to annoy her or make fun of her. He only has been trying to avoid what just had happened; having fights with everyone.

She put her homework away, walked to her suitcase and put on her pyjama's. She laid on her bed again and pulled the sheets over her. She was tired by thinking so much all the time. She needed some sleep, although it probably was around 8 pm. She turned on her side and within a minute she fell asleep.

* * *

Sarah woke up heavily breathing. She just had a terrible nightmare. She dreamed that no one liked her, and all the people that ever pretend that they were her friends, made fun of her and embarrassed her. And then there was Ron, he said that no one likes her, no one ever did, not even her parents. She stood there, in the middle of the Great Hall, and everyone was laughing meanly at her.

She couldn't hold back her tears. 'It's true,' she thought. 'They're all right, no one likes me.'

She looked around and saw that Hermione and the other girls were still sleeping. She reached for her watch; it was 2.17 am. She couldn't sleep anymore, so she got up, put on her slippers and walked downstairs. They common room was completely empty, not that she had expected differently. She actually was very relieved, she didn't want to see anyone now. She sighed. After a few minutes she decided to go for a walk, so she left the common room and walked downstairs. She knew the castle a little bit better now, but still not that well, so she decided to walk in the direction of the Great Hall. Well she thought she did, till she got lost again. She was in a corridor with arches, it probably was somewhere at the second floor. She rested against a wall and slit down on the ground, her knees up to her chest. The silvery moonlight was shining on her face. She sighed deeply again and put her face on her knees, she couldn't hold back her emotions and started crying. She felt so lonely, she never had felt like this before.

After a few minutes she needed to catch her breath again, her breathing was unsteady because of her crying. She looked up at the moon. There she was, sitting at a corridor in the middle of the night, crying. 'You're weak,' she thought. 'What happened to you? Don't let yourself bring down by those stupid people, you don't care about them, do you?' Apparently she still did, cause she started crying again.

"We meet again," someone said from behind her.

Sarah was frightened to death by that sudden voice, she putted her hand on her chest, her heart was beating so fast. She looked up and saw the platinum blond guy again.

She sighed deeply, "What are you doing here?! You scared the hell out of me!"

He laughed a little. "I'm sorry,"

"Merlin…" she said as she run a hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he looked at her worried.

"Yes," she lied and gulped.

"Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded.

"So that's why you are sitting here in the middle of the night, with red puffy eyes?"

She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Sarah, what's going on?" he really sounded worried. "You can tell me," he said and sat down next to her.

"No one likes me…" she said quietly.

"What? That's rubbish, everyone likes you," Draco said and looked at her.

"No, they all hate me and it's my own fault, I ruined everything," she looked at him with watery eyes.

"The people who hate you don't deserve you,"

"I don't deserve _them_,"

"Stop talking bad about yourself, you're a really nice girl, there's no reason for people to hate you," Draco said softly. Sarah felt on her ease when he talked to her like that, he really seems to care about her.

"I don't know," she said and sniffed.

Draco moved in front of her, "Don't talk like this, you're perfect," he said and grabbed her shoulders.

"Perfect?" she echoed him.

"Yes…" Draco answered, he just realised what he had admitted.

Sarah smiled a little but then burst out in tears again.

"Shhh," Draco said. "It's okay,"

He brought her into a hug and rubbed her back. She sobbed on his shoulder.

After a minute she pulled back. "I'm sorry," she said and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay," he said again and smiled at her. Sarah smiled back uneasily. Draco stood up and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Nice pjs, Parker," he said and smirked.

"Shut up," she said and laughed a little. "Why are you still in your normal clothes? You've been up the whole night?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Why? What were you doing here?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Nothing," Draco said, but Sarah could see in his eyes that there was something. Somehow his eyes showed some kind of fear.

"Nothing?" she said and raised her eyebrows.

"It's not your business okay? Don't worry," he said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Okay," she said and nodded.

"Let's go back to our dorms," Draco said.

"Yes good idea, if I knew how I have to get back,"

"You're lost, _again_?" he said and laughed.

"It's not funny! But yes, I'm lost again,"

"Well, then you're lucky that I'm around, cause I'll bring you back," he said and smirked.

"Such a gentleman," Sarah said and rolled her eyes.

"I know," he said. "Come on,"

He brought her back to the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Thank you," Sarah said and smiled.

"No problem,"

They looked at each other without saying anything. "I guess I've to go back too," he said breaking the silence after a few seconds.

"Wait,"

"What?" he said and raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm, you were right, all the time, about Ron,"

"I'm glad you see it too,"

"Yeah, well, Hermione and Harry don't like me that much either and I don't even know if I want to be friends with them anymore," she gulped. "Do yo mind if….Would you like…"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Would you like to hang out with me now and then?"

"Like friends?"

"Yes, like friends,"

"Of course," he said and smiled

"Good," she smiled too. "Well, good night,"

"Good night and don't worry so much," he said and walked away.

"I won't…"

Sarah went back to her dorm. Everyone was still asleep. When she was in her bed again she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm working on the next chapter already and I wish you all a Merry Christmas! :) **

**XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!**

**Here's a new chapter! Sorry it took a while. I hope you like this one and tell me what you think of it :) **

* * *

The next day was monday, and when Sarah woke up she saw that everyone else had left the dorm already. 'Oh not again,' she thought. She grabbed her watch and looked at it. It was 8.10 am, her first class would start in 20 minutes, which was Potions. She got up and walked over to her suitcase. She quickly did put on her school robes and grabbed her books. She rushed down the staircase while she putted her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

When she walked down the staircase to the entrance hall, she realised she didn't had time to have breakfast. She sighed and walked to the dungeons. When she entered the classroom she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting together on the right side. When she looked to her left, she saw Draco Malfoy sitting on his own. She bit her lip and decided to go sit next to him. When she walked over to him, she had to pass the trio. She took a deep breath and forced herself not to look at them. She knew they probably would give her some looks but she didn't care, 'They're not my real friends,' she told herself. When she stood next to Draco she putted her schoolbag on his table with a loud bang. He looked up.

"Parker," he said smirking.

"I decided that you just got a new study mate," she said grinning as she sat down.

"You probably are smarter then Blaise,"

Sarah smiled at him and got her books out of her bag.

"I missed you at breakfast," Draco suddenly said to her.

"I know," she sighed. "I woke up late again. And no one woke me up…" she said annoyed.

"No one?" Draco asked and grinned. "As in Granger?"

"Yeah, as in Hermione Granger," she said. "But I would have done the same as I was her, I have to admit."

Snape walked in and it went quiet. Today they didn't had to brew a potion but study from their books. They had to read 135 pages in one hour.

"Is he mad?" Sarah whispered annoyed to Draco as she searched for the right page.

He smirked, "He is, at what page do we need to start reading?"

"I don't know… I didn't really pay attention," she answered and laughed a little.

Draco laughed too. "As my new study mate I expect you yo pay some more attention to our classes,"

"It's not that I'm going to do your homework or anything," she laughed.

"Miss Parker?" Snape asked.

"Yes?" she answered, trying to hold her laugh.

"What is so funny?" he said coldly and raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing," she simply answered.

"Nothing? Be quiet then,"

"Yes, professor." she said and gave Draco a look.

He smirked at her and turned to a random page and start reading it.

Sarah sighed after about half an hour of reading. Draco looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly, making sure Snape wouldn't hear him.

"I'm annoyed," she simply answered.

"Yeah, we really have to read too much,"

"No, not the book, them," she said and nodded at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, _them_," Draco said. "I know, the are so pathetic," he said and gave them a disgusting look.

"They're looking at us, aren't they?"

"They are," Draco said. "But what did you expect, we are gorgeous,"

Sarah burst out in laughter, but when she saw Snape looking at her she immediately put a hand for her mouth to stop laughing. Snape stood up and slowly walked over to her.

"I do not accept that people like _you_ disturb my class," he said coldly.

"People like me?" Sarah said in confusion.

"Gryffindor's," he said and smirked. "10 points deducted from Gryffindor," he said and walked over to his desk again.

A lot of other Gryffindor's start mumbling about it. Sarah felt guilty and sighed again.

"Don't take it so hard," Draco said to her. "10 is not that much, I mean, in comparing to what Potter did," he said and smirked.

Sarah didn't say anything and quietly continued reading.

When the bell rang she quickly grabbed her books and put them in her bag. When she want to walk out Draco stopped her.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Uh yes…" she said and looked away.

"It's just...Never mind…"

"Just what? You can tell me," he said as he was still looking into her eyes.

She still tried to avoid the eye contact, "Nothing, I've to hurry, see you later, at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. You can sit with us if you want?"

"Really? I mean, I'm not in your house,"

"I don't care, you're different then the other Gryffindor's," he said and smiled.

"I will take that as a compliment," she said and laughed a little.

"It _is_ a compliment," he said and grinned. "That smile looks good on you by the way, try to do that a little more often." And with that last words he passed her and left to his next class.

Sarah stood there for a few moments, trying to realise what he had said to her.

"Sarah, come on!" she heard someone yelling at her from behind.

She turned around and saw it was Harry. "We will be late for our next class,"

She was surprised he still talked to her, and also in a way like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she said and walked over to him, she forced a smile.

They walked trough the corridors together. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" Sarah asked after a minute.

"Uhm… Maybe at class already, but I don't think they want to talk to you. They already say I'm crazy that I wanna talk to you,"

"Why do you even want to talk to me?"

"I don't wanna choose a side," he said and shrugged. "And it's something between you and Ron...And that you wanna be 'friends' with Malfoy that's all your own choice, you probably would have your reasons. But who am I to stop you?"

"Woah, I didn't expect you would think about it like this," she said and smiled.

He looked at her and smiled too. "Come on we have to hurry, before we are too late and Umbridge gets mad at us,"

"And we absolutely don't want that,"

"Absolutely not," he grinned. "Come on," he said and started to walk faster, Sarah picked up his pace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! Please leave review :) **

**I want to thank Amanda for checking up on my chapters, even when she don't have much time.**

**I'm aslo about to write some one shots. I like to write them on request. So if you have a suggestion, leave it in a comment.**

**XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

_He looked at her and smiled too. "Come on we have to hurry, before we are too late and Umbridge gets mad at us," _

_"And we absolutely don't want that," _

_"Absolutely not," he grinned. "Come on," he said and started to walk faster, Sarah picked up his pace._

At D.A.D.A, Ron and Hermione looked at the two in disgust.

"Why is Harry still talking to her?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess he doesn't want to hurt her feelings,"

"_Her _feelings?!" Ron exclaimed. "We are his friends for five years now, he just met her! And he care more about _her_ feelings then _ours_?!"

"Ron!" Hermione said shocked. "I don't know if he cares more about her then us, but please, not so loud!"

"Come on," Harry said to Sarah as he walked over to a table. Sarah followed him and hesitated for a moment.

"Sit down," Harry said.

"Yeah...Okay," she said and sat down.

During class, Ron and Hermione ignored Harry and Sarah. Harry didn't seem to care much about it, but Sarah felt guilty.

Anyways, they had to read from their books, so they didn't really had the opportunity to talk to each other. Which Sarah liked, cause she had no idea where she should talk about to Harry. She actually had planned not to be friends with them anymore, but he still seemed to care about her, and that's what she needed now, someone that cares about here.

After D.A.D.A they had Transfiguration. Harry decided to sit with Ron and Hermione again and Sarah sat alone at a table in the back of the class.

"She deserves it," Ron said when he looked at her.

"Ron, why are you so mean?" Hermione asked.

"Mean? You're not going to tell me you still like her, do you?" he said and raised his eyebrows.

"No, of course not. She's gone too far,"

"Exactly," Ron said simply, and the three of them looked at Sarah.

Professor McGonagall coughed and everyone looked at her.

"Ugh, this day takes so long," Ron moaned.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed and nudged him.

"Ouch!" he said and rubbed his arm. Harry laughed at the two. He turned around once more to look at Sarah. She sad in the back of the class, so lonely. She looked sad and stared with dreamy eyes at her book. Then he turned around again and opened his own book.

When the bell rang, Sarah jumped a little. She has been daydreaming and the lack of sleep didn't make it any better. She quickly packed her books and almost run outside of the classroom. It was time for lunch, so she headed to the Great Hall. When she arrived she looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco waving at her. She waved back. He nodded his head to make clear she had to come over to him. She frowned in confusion but decided to walk over to him.

"You forgot that you could sit with us?" he said and smirked.

"What?" she said in confusing. But then she suddenly remember that he had invited her. "Oh, yes, I remember," she said and laughed a little.

"Sit down," he said and smiled.

"Yes, of course," she said, still a little confused and sat down next to him.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"Uh, I don't know, I'm not hungry,"

"Not hungry?" he said and raised his eyebrows. "You already missed breakfast, you really need to eat something,"

"I'm not hungry," she said and shook her head.

"Oh, okay then," he said and sighed.

She felt uneasy, she didn't know all the other people who sat at the table. But wasn't she that person who always came along with everyone, and wasn't scared to met new friends? Didn't she had something called 'confidence'? At this moment she had no idea what that word meant. She had to think about the dream she had, she also was standing here in the Great Hall, and everyone was making fun of her.

"Uh," she said after a while. "Where's your friend?"

"What friend?" Draco asked when he just took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"Uhm, that friend who you're normally are with at Potions,"

"Blaise?"

"Yes, that's who I meant," she said and laughed a little.

"He's at the Hospital Wing,"

"Really? Is it bad?" she asked when she looked at little shocked.

"Well, he fell of a broom," Draco said while he start cutting his food. "You see, he came over to my quidditch practise and he wanted to fly on my broom. I got a new one, way better then Potter's one and-"

"Yes?" Sarah cut him of, she didn't care if the broom was new or not, she wanted to know what had happened.

"Well, then he fell," Draco simply answered. "And he broke his leg."

"Oh, that's terrible,"

"Yeah," Draco said and shrugged.

"Excuse me? You don't care about it?" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Of course I do. But he don't have to go to classes now,"

"Yeah...That's true," she said and cleared her throat.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" he asked.

"No, really, I'm not hungry," she said, and at that moment the bell rang.

Draco putted down his fork and knife and sighed. "And the next class, how do I love school," he said sarcastically.

Sarah laughed a little. "I know how you feel. What class do you have now?"

"Uhm," Draco said and searched for his time table. "Oh here it is. Let's see…. Care Of Magical Creatures,"

"So, that means I have that too," she said and smiled.

"Yes, that's right. Okay let's go there then, study mate," he said and winked at her.

Sarah felt she was blushed and quickly turned around. "Yes, let's go."


End file.
